vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Ryūko Matoi
|-|Ryuko= |-|Life Fiber Synchronize= |-|True Life Fiber Synchronize= |-|Senjin= |-|Shippu= |-|Berserk= |-|Junketsu= |-|Senjin Shippu= |-|Kisaragi= Summary Ryūko Matoi (纏 流子 Matoi Ryūko) is the daughter of Isshin Matoi and the main protagonist of Kill la Kill. She transferred to Honnōji Academy searching for the twin of her red Scissor Blade and the person who used it to murder her father. It is later revealed that she had supposedly died after a failed experiment to fuse her with Life Fibers and is the younger daughter of Ragyō Kiryūin and sister of Satsuki Kiryūin. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-B | 7-C | At least 7-A | High 6-A | 6-B Name: Ryuko Matoi Origin: Kill la Kill Gender: Female Age: 17 Classification: Life Fiber-infused Human, Honnouji Academy high school student Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Strength, Speed, Durability, Agility, Endurance, Highly skilled in martial arts, Skilled swordsman, | Reactive Evolution, Cloth Manipulation, Shapeshifting (With Senketsu only) True Flight, Sound Redirection, Gains significant boosts in AP and dura the closer she is to dying, Life-Fiber Manipulation, Can generate high speed air slashes, Can survive the vacuum of space, Can run up platforms at 90 degree angles or upside down, Afterimage Creation, Regeneration (High-Mid), Massive resistance against mind control (Immune to Absolute Domination, which could control billions of advanced alien life forms, who themselves had a degree of mind manipulation.) Attack Potency: Wall level+ (Capable of punching men 3 times her size into the ceiling with ease. Stronger than Mako) | Town level (She made large craters fighting Satsuki, More powerful than Mako with the Fight Club Uniform) | At least''' Mountain level (Stalemated Satsuki) | '''Multi-Continent level (Destroyed the life-fibers surrounding the earth) | Country level (Destroyed S.S. Naked Sun, which penetrated and severely damaged Primordial Life Fiber, to the point of almost killing it.) Speed: At least Superhuman (Effortlessly outpaced multiple people able to perform many complex maneuvers in just a couple of seconds), likely Supersonic+ (Shouldn't be that much slower than Base Mako) | Massively Hypersonic (Mach 353) | Massively Hypersonic | Massively Hypersonic+ (Mach 1370) | Massively Hypersonic (Via this calc) Lifting Strength: Superhuman (Can spin people around over a dozen times with no effort at all, and wield them like a bow staff) | Class K (Stronger than Mako) | Class M+ '''(Physically grappled against Satsuki) | At least '''Class T (Is far stronger than her EoS form) | Likely Class T (Lifted her City sized Scissor Blade's Final Address Decommission Mode) Striking Strength: Class KJ+ | Class TJ | At least Class PJ+ | Class YJ | Class ZJ Durability: Small Building level '''(Withstood a major beating from Takaharu, with one of his hits sending her in the air and causing tens of superhuman 1-Stars to fly around several meters in various directions around upon impact) |''' Town level (Took a barrage of attacks from Mako with the Fight Club Uniform with no serious injury Can fight against MK1 Elite 4) | At least''' Mountain level''' (Tanked the destruction of Honnouji point blank and grew much stronger since) | Multi-Continent level (Withstood numerous attacks from bloodlusted Ragyo with second form Shinra Koketsu), regeneration and boosts in durability when she gets closer to death makes her hard to kill | Country level Stamina: Very high (Exceptionally strong-spirited, being able to create shock waves from her will alone and never gives in to pain, no matter how much it hurts. And can fight even with losing several gallons of blood) Range: Extended melee range with Scissor Blade | Extended meelee range with the Scissor Blade, Hundreds of meters with air slashes | Same | Same | Dozens of Kilometers (City sized Scissor Blades) Standard Equipment: Her Kamui, Senketsu and the Scissor Blade/Rending Scissors Intelligence: She has years of experience fighting both powerful and diverse enemies whom have various abilities and powers, She is a combat genius, but mostly relies on her fighting instinct. Weaknesses: If somebody cuts her multiple Banshi threads she becomes more vulnerable, If any part of her body is cut from both sides simultaneously she cannot regenerate. Reckless and hot-headed (although this mindset has helped her some times such as her fight with Omiko, it's drastically held her back in others as well) Notable Attacks/Techniques: Life Fibers infusion - Ryūko is revealed as Ragyō Kiryūin's second child whose body had been infused with Life Fibers, despite it being perceived as a failure by Ragyō then. It is likely that her incredible potential and her natural ability to synchronize with Life Fibers was a result of this. Ryūko has also demonstrated resilience and superhuman healing on par with Ragyō herself. An example of this is shown when her heart is pulled out her chest by Ragyō; the heart is simply drawn back into Ryūko's body automatically and the wound seals itself. Scissor Blade – Ryūko's signature weapon is one half of a giant pair of scissors, which she wields as a one-handed, single-edged longsword. The blade is capable of cutting Life Fibers, which are otherwise indestructible. It also displays the ability to change its size, going from a weapon that is nearly as tall as Ryūko to a trinket barely any larger than a normal set of scissors. Ryūko usually keeps the blade in its smaller form when not in a combat situation, but also owns a metal guitar case that can carry her weapon around. She obtains the second half of the Scissor Blade after snatching it from Nui Harime in Episode 22. *'Decapitation Mode' – While using Life Fibers Synchronize, Ryūko can mechanically extend her Scissor Blade into a two-handed sword. Not only is the blade's length doubled in this form, but its strength increases exponentially and is able to slice far beyond its normal range. This ability is frequently used in preparation for a Fiber Lost. **'Fiber Lost (繊維喪失 Sen'i Sōshitsu)' - Ryūko's signature finishing move, a long-range forward thrust that completely destroys a Goku Uniform, allowing her to absorb its Life Fibers. *'Rending Scissors' - When the Scissor Blades are used together, they are able to sever Life Fibers as well as prevent their regeneration, as shown by Nui's loss of her eye and arms (done by Isshin/Sōichirō and Ryūko respectively). In this form, they retain their ability to extend their blades, forming a pincer-like weapon called "Dual Decapitation Mode." Even though the Rending Scissors need to be used together to activate this effect, they do not need to be combined together to use this effect, meaning that it can have the same effect even when it is divided into two halves. **'Final Address Mode' – In the OVA, Senketsu's gives Ryuko the Scissor Blade during her fight against Hououmaru. In this mode, the Scissor Blade grows to a massive size twice as large as the S.S. Naked Sun) ***'Decommission Mode' – Similar to Decapitation Mode, the Scissor Blade's Final Address Mode grows and extends to such a length that it dwarfs Honnouji Academy. Kamui Senketsu: Life Fibers Synchronize - Senketsu is a Kamui created by Isshin Matoi. Appearing as a sentient sailor uniform, he was found by his creator's daughter, Ryūko Matoi, becoming her primary ally in her battle against Satsuki Kiryūin and, later, Ragyō Kiryūin and the COVERS. As a Kamui, when fed with blood, Senketsu has the ability to change into very revealing armor that grants Ryūko immense power. Initially, the extent of power was limited and the blood drain was a constant problem due to Ryūko's embarrassment of her appearance, but after she comes to terms with it, they were able to use Life Fiber Synchronization to achieve the full power of a Kamui while minimizing the blood drain. In addition, although very skimpy in appearance, Kamui are implied to "become the wearer's skin". Senketsu is "activated" when Ryūko uses the Seki-Tekko to draw blood. A needle draws out a set amount of blood and allows her to use Senketsu in his battle form.True Life Fibers Synchronize– After Ryūko invades the Great Culture and Sports Festival and fights Nui once more, her original Life Fiber Synchronize evolves thanks to her own self-improvement and she becomes completely one with Senketsu. In this state, Senketsu glows with intense power and they reach levels of strength and speed that easily overpower Nui Harime. After the final battle against Ragyō and Shinra-Kōketsu, Senketsu manages to send Ryūko back to Earth before he disintegrates completely. *'Senketsu Senjin (鮮血閃刃 Senketsu Blade Flash)' - In this form, Senketsu protrudes blades from all over its body. Senjin also has retractable claws. These claws can also be used during Senketsu's normal-mode and was once upgraded to a blade made of Ryūko's blood. *'Senketsu Shippu (鮮血疾風 Senketsu Gale)' - Senketsu's flying form. The bottom part of the uniform becomes a jet propulsion, and the crest (Senketsu's "eyes") becomes wings. *'Senketsu Mubyōshi (鮮血無拍子 Senketsu Sound Negation)' - This was used during the fight against Nonon Jakuzure to negate her sound wave attack and use it against her. *'Beserker Mode' - When Ryūko's anger at Nui made her blood boiling hot, Senketsu became a bloodthirsty monster. It also caused his armor form to change into a chaotic, blood leaking version of itself, mutating its wearer into a green-skinned, jagged toothed creature. *'Senjin Shippu (鮮血刃疾風 Senketsu Blade Gale)' - It combines the blades of Senketsu Senjin and the jet propulsion of Senketsu Shippu to create a hybrid form with boosted offensive capabilities. *'Senketsu Kisaragi (鮮血更衣 Senketsu Fashion Week)' - Senketsu's ultimate form. It combines the powers of Junketsu and the Goku Uniforms to create the strongest form with boosted stats. *'Absorption ability' - In addition to the standard abilities of Life Fiber clothing, Senketsu has the ability to absorb the Life Fibers of defeated Goku Uniforms and Kamui, increasing his power. Senketsu also possesses more than one Banshi, which may be a consequence of his absorption ability. *'Evolution:' Senketsu has the ability to evolve itself right in the middle of combat. Adapting his body in order to combat various, unpredictable circumstances. He has done various things with it such as growing spikes from his body to protect from whips, suddenly gaining the ability to fly in order to combat flight users and learning how to redirect sound based attack. *'Enhanced Mobility: '''Through unknown means, Ryuko has repeatedly shown to be capable of defying gravity during combat. Capable of running up platforms at 90 degree angles or run/stand upside down. *'Power Boost:' Possibly another result of Senketsu's evolution, whenever he and Ryuko are on the verge of death, they gain massive boosts in their strength. Ryuko once intentionally cut herself in half in order to take advantage of this ability, allowing her and Senketsu to "reach the peak of their strength." '''Key:' Beginning of Series Base | Life Fiber Synchronize | True Life Fiber Synchronize | Senketsu Kisaragi | End of Series Base (OVA) Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Female Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Anime Characters Category:Characters Category:Kill la Kill Category:Studio Trigger Category:Teenagers Category:Magical Girls Category:Blood Users Category:Good Characters Category:Flight Users Category:Sound Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Shapeshifters Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 6 Category:Sword Users Category:Cloth Users Category:Tier 9 Category:Reactive Evolution Users